My Knight in Shining Armor
by SephirothChan
Summary: Zexion is very sad and Demyx Cheers him up inspired by some dumb icon that said [My Knight In Shining Armor Turned out to a loser in tin foil] Really cute Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to write that Demyx x Zexion Fic people were asking for I hope you guys like it, Thanks to Nymph my semi-beta for the idea!

I dedicate it to Myoko, even though I'm not sure it's as great as I'd like it to be to give it to her! I think I'll dedicate the next Zexion/Demyx fic I have planned to her too...

I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did... You guys don't wanna know what I'd do... Hmm, I made no profit in writing this it's just for fun. Don't sue me because I have nothing, so there's nothing to get...

This is AU because I'm already writing all there is to write about the organization, but I'm thinking I'll write about Demyx coming to the organization, next time I'm half way through a chapter of Finding You Inner Magician... Since this is the second time in a row I've stopped to write a random one shot.

My Knight In Shining Armor Turned Out To Be A Loser In Tin Foil...

Zexion was in love and happy for the first time since his mom died. Axel had been his knight in shining armor, always there for him when he needed a shoulder to cry on. Sure his other friends had been there too, Demyx was always there to make him laugh, Roxas would complain right along with him and make him feel better about his own problems, but Axel he was special.

Zexion was going to tell the red head how he felt that day and he was sure that the other boy felt the same, or why would he let him sneak in his window late at night when he couldn't sleep and hold him all night. Zexion was sure they were supposed to be together and even if it killed him he had to tell him.

When Zexion got to Axel's house he failed to notice that anything was off that day. He noticed some weird noises coming from inside the house, but wasn't exactly sure what was going on. He knocked but no one answered, this wasn't really weird because no one ever answered the door. He wallked through the livingroom and was about to turn down the hall to Axel's bedroom, but the noises were coming from the kitchen.

His curiosity got the best of him and he walked into the room and he choked seeing the boy he loved fucking one of his best friends right there on the kitchen counter. He wanted to yell, or to hate them, but it wasn't their fault it's not like either of them ever actually said anything about liking each other, maybe Axel was just being a good friend. He stood there for a minute watching them. It was like watching a train wreck, he didn't want to watch, but he couldn't turn away either.

Before his mind really registered what he was doing he ran out of the kitchen and back out the front door. Axel and Roxas never even noticed he was there. He kept running until he got to the sidewalk in front of the house. He fell down to his knees breaking down, he started crying. He didn't know who to turn to after finding Axel like that with Roxas. There was only one person left, his Demyx, such a dork, but he always knew how to cheer him up.

He blinked a few times swallowing hard trying not to cry. Somehow he managed to get himself under control and was walking towards Demyx's house before he realized he was even moving. He was praying the other teen was home it was the middle of the afternoon, it wouldn't surprise him if he was out having fun. When he got to Demyx's house he was kind of tired since it was a good 2 miles from Axel's.

He smiled seeing Demyx's car outside, he was home! He went up and knocked on the door, but once again no one answered, he was almost afraid to go in, but he knew his friends and they never answered their doors so it was either go in or stand outside. So he stood there for a few more minutes.

Demyx could have sworn he heard somebody at the door, but he wasn't getting up to answer it, that was all the way down stairs! He got up and walked over to the window to see who it was. Demyx had to stick his body half way out so he could see the porch, but he managed. "Hey Zexie!" he chimed waving to his friend, "You can come up, I'm just playing with Pokey!" Pokey was his obnoxious little fluffly ankle bitter.

Zexion smiled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" he asked opening the front door and walking in.

"At least once more!" Demyx called before pulling himself back in the window pretty sure Zexion didn't hear that.

Zexion walked through the house rather quickly and up to Demyx's room. If he was smart he would have went to the bathroom and fixed himself so it wasn't so obvious he'd been crying, but he just didn't want to be alone right now so he rushed to Demyx not caring if he saw him cry. He used to only cry infront of Axel, but this wasn't exactly something he could talk to him about.

As soon as Demyx saw Zexion come through the door he could tell something was wrong. "Zexie!" he cooed "What happened to you? You like like hell!"

"Aww thanks Dem, you really know how to cheer a guy up!" he chimed pouting slightly.

"I'm sorry Ze, What the hell happened, I haven't seen you quite this upset in quite sometime!" Demyx walked over wiping Zexion's hair out of his face cocking his head and giving a simpathetic pout.

"I was- Y'know, I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind" He said shrugging forcing himself to smile.

"Don't worry I won't push it.. Can I cheer you up?" Demyx asked smiling bright even though he was worried.

"I was hoping you would!" Zexion beamed hugging Demyx, which was very uncharacteristic for him. Usually he yelled and pushed Demyx away when he tried hugging him. He pulled back from the hug a sad smile on his face as he looked at Demyx.

Demyx looked at him very worried all of the sudden. He grabbed Zexion's hand and pulled him over to the bed making him sit down. "Now tell me-" he felt bad pushing it after he said he wouldn't, but it seemed serious. "What the heck happened.." his voice was dripping with concern.

Zexion frowned he didn't want to say, but Demyx was one of his best friends in fact the only one of his best friends that he didn't catch having sex that afternoon, so he'd have to tell him eventually. He took a deep breath. "Okay, so I went Axel's house today after school, and I was going to tell him something, but when I got there..." Zexion started crying again so Demyx moved over putting an arm around him pulling him close.

"Dem, did you know Axel and Roxas liked each other?" Zexion asked sadly hiding his face in Demyx's shoulder.

"Well yeah, why?" Demyx asked confused, he thought everyone knew they liked each other, well everyone but Axel and Roxas of course.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he asked looking into Demyx's child-like green eyes.

"I promise!" he beamed whiping Zexion's hair out of his face again. "It's alright you can tell me anything!"

"When I went to Axel's-" he cut himself off, he shouldn't tell Demyx this, but Demyx promised he wouldn't tell so it should be okay right. "Roxas was there and they-"

Demyx was pretty sure he knew where Zexion was going with this, but he was still not seeing why he was so upset.. "I think I know what you're trying to say, but even if you found them doing 'that' why in the world are you crying over it?"

Zexion just hid his face in Demyx's chest not wanting to look at him, he didn't want to admit that he liked Axel, and and never noticed how obvious it was Axel and Roxas liked each other

Demyx may have been dense, but not when it came to emotions and judging by Zexion's emotions, he had it bad for either Roxas or Axel. He ran his fingers through his friends hair it kind of hurt to think about Zexion having a crush on someone else since he'd had a crush on him for over a year now.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me, I think I know..." Demyx cooed petting Zexion and running his fingers through his hair trying to be comforting. "Maybe..." he really couldn't think of anyways to explain that other than the truth. He smirked suddenly lifting Zexion's chin so he was facing him. He had a very serious look on his face. "It was probably aliens." he said sounding very serious.

"Aliens?" Zexion said more than a little confused. He raised an eyebrow trying not to laugh which was easy because he was sad.

"Shhh!" Demyx spat looking serious and reaching under his bed grabbing roll of tin fiol from under there. If you're wondering he really didn't believe in aliens, the tin foil was there from when he helped his brother bleach his hair. He made a tinfoil hat and put it on Zexion's head before making himself one.

"What are you doing?" Zexion asked looking up at the hat although he couldn't see it he was scowling at it and about to take it off. Demyx grabbed both his hands before he could get it off.

"You don't want the aliens to read your thoughts do you?"Demyx was still managing to keep a straight face somehow as he said this.

"You're such a loser.. You're kidding right?" Zexion spat as he started laughing, only laughing a little, but still he was laughing.

Demyx smiled "No, I was serious, but if you're gonna laugh at me..." he said sounding hurt hiding his amusment very well.

"What the hell do aliens have to do with anything?" Zexion asked flicking Demyx's hat.

"Duh, you didn' catch Axel with Roxas... You caught to alien clones of course.."

Zexion stared at him blankley before he burst out laughing. "You're so lame, but thanks for trying to cheer me up anyways."

"Trying?" Demyx asked sounding hurt pushing Zexion a little as he started laughing finally. "You look pretty damn cheered up to me!"

"I guess you're right, thanks Dem!" Zexion leaned in hugging Demyx again.

"Of course, I hate to see you sad! It makes me sad..." he chimed hugging Zexion again, happy that he was letting him today.

"It makes you sad to see anyone sad!" Zexion corrected him messing up his hair.

"Naw, only people that are special to me.." Demyx chimed smiling rather bright looking down at the bed, his cheeks were starting to tinge a light pink, he hadn't really meant to say that.

Zexion smiled taking his hat off and setting it on the night stand. He rested his head on Demyx's shoulder with a happy sigh. "You're special to me too, even if you are a loser in a gay tin foil hat!"

"You wanna go?" Demyx asked knocking Zexion back on the bed. Zexion just laughed throwing his hands up in the classic bring it on fashion.

"Let's go," he chimed as Demyx moved over straddling him. He reached up an started tickling Demyx.

"No fair! You can't tickle! That's cheating!" Demyx chimed rolling off of Zexion, and at some point loosing his stupid hat.

"It's fair you never said I couldn't!" Zexion chimed crossing his arms over Demyx's chest and resting his head on them looking up at him.

"It was implied!" Demyx cooed trying to be mad, but the smile on Zexion's face made it impossible to be mad since he was pretty sure he was the only one who say him really smile like this.

"Baby..." Zexion spat rolling his eyes.

Demyx pouted and glared at him playfully. "I didn't know you liked me so much... If you get to call me a pet name, I get one for you too right?" he cooed making Zexion blush just like he knew he would.

"You knew what I meant.." Zexion mumbled into his arm as he hid his face.

"I know, I just like messing with you, you're so cute when you blush..." Demyx chimed completely serious, but he knew Zexion would think he was being a jerk, and that's the only reason he said it.

Zexion blushed a bit more before looking up at Demyx glaring. "If you think I'm so cute why don't you prove it.." Zexion cooed running his hand up Demyx's thigh. He was in no way shape or form expecting Demyx to really prove it.

Demyx smirked looking at him very seriously. "You're going to regret telling me that.."

Zexion looked at him very confused and stopped his teasing. "What do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Demyx pulled Zexion up to him and pressed their lips together rather needily.

Zexion didn't know what to do, he really liked Demyx, but he wasn't sure he liked him like that. He was about to pull away from the kiss when without thinking his hand went back to stroking Demyx's leg. He closed his eyes, one kiss couln't hurt right?

Demyx moved to deepen the kiss; since Zexion hadn't pulled away, he might as well press his luck a little more. He traced his tongue along Zexion's bottom lip begging for entrance. Much to both Demyx and Zexion's surprise the boy opened his mouth almost immediatly.

Zexion's body was basically moving on its own his mind kept telling him he should stop this, but it felt so right. As he let Demyx deepen the kiss random flashes Demyx and himself were flashing through his mind. The day they met, Demyx had been a loser then too, or at least that was Zexion's opinion. He was always trying to make everybody smile. He was almost obnoxiously friendly, but even still Zexion loved him being around. Almost all the other images flashing through his mind were of Demyx making him laugh. No one else could ever make him that happy.

Soon Zexion pulled away from a lack of air and because he'd come to a startling revelation, maybe all along he'd liked Demyx and been to distracted by his little crush on Axel to see it.

Demyx blushed a little realizing what he'd just did now that he had time to think about. "I guess I proved my point?" he asked trying to break through the awkwardness of the moment.

Zexion laughed, "Yeah, yeah Dem, I believe you!" he chimed rubbing his nose against Demyx's. "So, now what are you going to do about it?" he asked pulling back smiling when he saw Demyx was blushing.

Demyx blushed a bit brighter and looked up at Zexion innocently. Zexion smiled shaking his head. "Why are you so fucking cute? Stop it before I have to-" he abruptly cut himself off wanting to mentally slap himself for thing what he'd been thinking.

"Before you have to what?" Demyx asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

Zexion scratched the back of his neck rolling off of Demyx. "I dunno.." he said shrugging with a smug look on his face.

Demyx pouted slightly. "Come on tell me what will you do if I don't stop?" he asked pouting in a rather adorable manner.

Zexion blinked a couple times as Demyx crawled on top of hims till pouting. "That's it!" he spat in a rather smug yet playful tone as he pulled Demyx's shirt up over his head.

Demyx was more than a little surprised by that, but he sure as hell didn't mind, he leaned in about to claim Zexion's lips once again, but Zexion put his hand over his mouth. Demyx pulled away confused. "Wait, before I let my hormones get the best of me... Where is this going? Do you want to be my boyfriend or something?"

Demyx smiled down at him surprised yet exceptionally thrilled. "Well, if you're offering... I've been wanting to be your boyfriend forever now so..."

Zexion decided that was a good enough answer, Demyx was his boy friend, what better way to show Dem was taken than to mark him. This idea in mind he bit Demyx's neck not hard enough to hurt just enough to leave a mark. Judging by the way Demyx was squirming he actually liked it so Zexion's marks ended up being a bit darker than he meant them to be.

Demyx whimpered a little as Zexion pulled away. Zexion saw how bright the marks were and immediatly felt bad. "Oh god I'm so sorry Dem!" he chimed kissing the marks lightly. "It's you're fault though, you were squirming.. It was to damn cute I couldn't help it!"

"Don't worry about Zexie! I liked it..." Demyx beamed pulling his new boyfriend back down by the back of his neck and pressing their lips together. Demyx moved to deepen the kiss, but when he did he found Zexion was about to do the same. they fought for dominance over the kiss for awhile, but in the end Zexion won.

Neither of them really had all that much experiance in this department, but Zexion decided he should take control since he was acouple months older than Demyx after all. Even if he wasn't older, Demyx was juist to nice in his opinion to be doing anything devious.

Zexion smirked pulling away from the kiss before they needed air this time just so he could flip Demyx over. He wanted to be on top. Once he rearranged their positions to one he liked better he moved back to Demyx's neck frowning a bit before kissing the marks he'd left earlier. He moved on licking and sucking down Demyx's chest playfully before taking one of his nipples in his mouth. Before Zexion could do to much Demyx removed his shirt to make it fair since he didn't wantto bethe only one who was half naked..

Demyx was squirming and Zexion was pretty amused by it. In fact, it gave him another devious idea he started tickling Demyx as he continued his minstrations on his nipple. It was probably a good thing that Demyx's parents weren't home since with all the tickling and sucking he was making quite a bit of noise.

Zexion liked it when Demyx squeaked and laughed like that so he kept doing what he was doing moving onto the other nipple before finally giving him a break and not tickling him any more. He moved down tracing his hand along Demyx's pant line playfully looking up at him to be sure it was okay.

Demyx proped himself up on his elbows looking down at Zexion smiling a pretty lust ridden smile. Zexion took that as an okay and moved to unbutton Demyx's pants. Sadly, the door flung open.

"Why are you being so loud?" Demyx's brother Hayner spat walking in the room glaring until he saw why his older brother was being so loud and averted his eyes. "Ewwww.." he looked at them trying to think of something to say. "Ewwwwww" he turned to leave shaking his head cringing some.

Demyx laughed pulling Zexion up and kissing him hard again, before looking over at the clock and seeing his parents would be home any minute. "Can we pick this up tomorrow? I mean you can stay, just my mom's gonna be home soon so we might want to get our clothes on..."

Zexion frowned sighing a bit before grabbing his shirt and putting it on. "I guess I could wait.." he smirked and handed Demyx his shirt.

Demyx put his shirt on and pulled Zexion back up to him as he sat up leaning on the headboard. He ran his fingers through Zexion's hair happily. He frowned putting his hand on Zexion's chin and lifting his face so he was looking him in the eye. He frowned very seriously. "You're relly my Zexion right? Not some alien Zexion clone.. 'Cause if this isn't real..."

Zexion stared blankly at him for a minute before he started laughing.. "You're a loser..."

"You still like me.."

"Yep, 'cause even if you're a loser.. you're my loser.." he chimed kissing Demyx's nose. Demyx giggled slightly scruntching up his nose before nuzzling into Zexion's cheek.

------

I'm such a jerk, this was going to be smut, but now it isn't because I'm to lazy... If enough people whine about the lack of lemon in this one-shot, I guess I'll add a second chapter... Does anyone even like it? I like it! Reviews are always welcome, even flames... I know the grammer sucks so you can point it out if you want, but I'm already well aware of it.

I might write a fic where Hayner Seifer Roxas and Axel are doctors... Well Hayner and Seifer are doctors and Axel and Roxas drive an ambulance... Roxas and Hayner fall for each other and Seifer and Axel reluctantly work together to break them up... There'd probably be more couples I'm not sure, would anyone read this? Oh wait I'm thinking Demyx and Zexion could be firemen too and Sora and Riku could be cops/detectives -drools a little- I'm so writing it whether you guys want to read it or not xD


	2. Chapter 2

I think this is over now, but maybe not I guess it all depends on reviews as usual, I mean if no one reads it why wright it right?

WARNING: ALMOST nonconsentual incest, but then again it isn't so bad because Saix isn't really Zexion's dad, in here he is, but you know...

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

----------

Part II: Demyx to the rescue

Zexion sighed looking over at the clock it was already almost 7:00 and he didn't need to give his anymore reason to yell at him. "I should probably head home... Since my dad took my car away, it's gonna be like an hour walk.." he said standing up.

"Let me drive you?" Demyx said standing up not sure as to why Zexion hadn't just asked, they were dating now right? Wait were they dating now?

"Naw, I got it, I can walk I need some time to think and I'm in no hurry to get home anyways.."

"Are you sure? It's so far!" Demyx whined dangling his keys he hated to walk the three blocks to the corner store so he'd die if he had to walk all the way to Zexion's house.

"I'm sure... I'll see you at school in the morning!" he beamed leaning in and kissing Demyx letting his tongue slip out and explore his friends mouth for another couple minutes that seemed more like a few seconds before pulling away smiling."Hey Dem?"

"Hmm?" Demyx asked smiling still a bit dazed from the kiss.

"You wanna be my boyfriend?" he asked a bit shyly not sure if that was a good thing to ask even though they'd just been close to doing some pretty serious stuff to not be dating.

"Of course, I was wondering about that..."

"Good... Well, I'll see you in the morning.." he said smiling and shaking his head, happier than he had been in a long time. He blew a kiss to Demyx before walking out of the room and running down the stairs he said good bye to Demyx's mom who was walking in as he was walking out and was on his way.

He shoved his hands in his pockets walking wishing he had his mp3 player, but he left it in has back pack when he dropped it off at home. He sighed smiling thinking about Demyx, completely over Axel, maybe him and Roxas were dating now too? He didn't know, but he was happy for them if they were.

He looked around watching his feet as he walked hoping he wouldn't get in trouble as he noticed the sun was setting. Before he knew it he was on the street to his house it was already dark, but luckily for him it looked like his dad wasn't even home. He pulled out his key but the door was already unlocked so he walked in looking around.

It looked like he was off the hook, no one was home. He flipped on the lights and saw his dad walk in out of his den. He could smell the vodka on his breath from across the room and winced. He hated when his dad drank especially ever since his mom died. His mom used to yell at him and send him to bed keeping him from getting to violent, but ever since she died Saix had gotten pretty violent with his son.

Zexion back up a little trying to make it down the hallway where he could shut himself in his room and just go to sleep. "Hey dad.. Sorry I'm late I lost track of time at Demyx's house and had to walk home..." he explained as he went to turn around and walk down the hall hoping his dad was in a good mood and would just let him go.

"Wait..." his dad said but it sounded more like a pleading request than a command which wasn't like Saix so he turned back to face him and took a few steps towards him.

"What's wrong?" Zexion asked taking another step towards him cocking his head slightly more than a little confused, especially when Saix didn't answer him and just took another step towards him and pulled him in hugging him. Zexion froze at first not knowing what to do, his dad had never been a 'let's hug' kinda dad, so this just didn't feel right. Reluctantly he brought his hands up to pat his dad on the back trying to be comforting, but he wasn't really good at that sort of thing.

Saix swallowed hard breathing in his sons sent finding a bit of comfort in having him close. Tonight he felt so, so lonely and even the alcohol couldn't make it go away, maybe his son could help? "Ze, I'm sorry I haven't been here for you late---" he cut himself off as he pulled away from Zexion examining two marks on his neck that he didn't have to ask what they were to know. "Where did you say you were today?" he asked assuming his son had been lying to him about being at Demyx's house if he came home with hickeys.

"Demyx's why?" Zexion asked not liking the change in his dads tone as he moved to take a step back. Saix just held him in place raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me the truth?" he spat pulling back from his son tightening his grip on the boys arms.

Zexion cringed whimpering slightly as he pulled away. "I'm serious, I went to Axel's after school, but he was busy so I walked to Demyx's and then I came straight home!" he tried to explain wishing he would have just went to bed instead of worrying about his dad.

"Oh really? Then where the fuck did these come from?" Saix spat nodding towards the marks on his neck.

"Oh.. um Demyx?" Zexion said not sure he should admit that since he'd never mentioned being gay to his dad before.

"Right.." Saix growled rolling his eyes. "So you were just making out with your friend? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"It's true!" Zexion explained pulling out of his dads grip and backing away from him. By now he had Saix pretty pissed off and knew this was going to end badly so he turned and ran down the hallway and into his bed room where he locked the door. It had one of those locks like the kind on public bathrooms so he figured if his dear old dad couldn't pick the lock he couldn't get in.

Saix walked calmly down the hallway after his son noticing the door was locked when he went to open it. "I suggest you open this door right now!" Saix informed him as he held on to the door knob pushing against it.

"So you can yell at me? Do it from out there..." Zexion spat feeling brave since he was locked safely in his room.

"Big mistake kid.. I'm giving you to the count of three."

"Whatever..."

"One" Saix said still sounding exceptionally calm. Zexion rolled his eyes bracing himself to get yelled at and took off his pants to get ready for bed.

"Two.." Zexion sighed crawling into bed in his boxers and t-shirt pulling the covers up and turning on his side.

"Three..." Zexion watched the door waiting for something to happen like his pops to start screaming, but he was surprised by silence. Silence and then a loud crack as his dad kicked the door in. He gripped the blanket tight and squeaked as he sat up backing into the head board knowing he was about to be in trouble.

"Why'd you make me do that?" Saix asked approaching him still seeming to calm. Zexion didn't answer him. "You lied to me.. You tried to lock me out of your room, and now you won't even talk to me... What did I ever do to you?"

Zexion could think of plenty of things but decided to keep his mouth shut and brace himself for the inevitable beating to come. "ANSWER ME!"Saix growled walking over and leaning on the bed reaching out and grabbing Zexion's wrist.

"I didn't lie... please don't hurt me.." he whispered closing his eyes flinching pressing into the wall.

Saix decided if Zexion was going to lie to could play at that game. He climbed up on the bed slamming his hands palm down into the wall on either side of Zexion's head. "Oh really? You didn't lie? Then you like boys so you won't mind if--" Saix didn't finish his sentence he just leaned in pulling the blanket down with one hand while his other hand stayed on the wall by Zexion's head.

Zexion had no idea what his dad was doing, sure he was used to getting smacked around a little, but he'd never been this weird before. He didn't even react when his dad pulled the blankets off of him at least not until he felt a cold hand slipping under his t-shirt and his eyes flew open. "What are you---" he was abruptly cut off by a finger on his lips. "Get off me!" he spat pushing his dad away. He could handle the beatings, but he couldn't take this, it was just sick.

"I thought you liked to have boys touching you.." his dad almost sounded hurt as he leaned in kissing his neck before biting it rather hard.

"Yeah, boys not men, and especially not my dad!" Zexion tried to reason pushing Saix away again. This only proved to piss Saix off more as he proceeded to punch him hard across the face. Zexion brought his hand up to hold his cheek even though it kind of hurt to touch it, it just hurt in general and he wanted to protect it even if he knew his hand wouldn't do any good.

"Don't fuck with me kid!" his dad growled in his ear before sucking slightly on his ear lobe, sure it had started out innocent enough, Saix was just going to scare Zexion into admitting he wasn't gay and tell him where he'd really been, but right now he was licking the way he was squirming under his touches.

"Please stop..." Zexion practically begged letting his eyes slip close whimpering lightly as he did so.

Saix didn't stop in fact he kept going trailing nipping kisses down from Zexion's earlobe to his collar bone pulling his shirt down slightly with one hand to get better access as he did so. "I don' think you want me to stop..." Saix informed him as he heard Zexion let out an involuntary moan.

"I think I do..." Zexion tried to reason closing his eyes tight trying to keep from crying.

"Please dad, just get off me.." he begged pushing his dad off or trying to at least.

Saix growled snapping to his senses a little when he heard the word dad. He grabbed both of Zexion's wrist tight enough to leave marks as he yanked his hands off his shoulders.

"I'm going, but next time, don't fucking lie to me!" he growled pushing his arms into the wall before getting up he glared at Zexion who was crying now. "And why don't you quite being a fuckin' pansy!" he spat smacking Zexion in the forehead and in turn slamming his head into the wall.

When Zexion opened his eyes he was alone in his room. He whimpered letting himself sink into his pillow unsure as to what he should do right now. He didn't want to leave his room, but he was kind of afraid to stay there at the same time. He jumped up throwing his pants back on and making sure his cell phone was in his pocket and grabbed his mp3 player. He put on his shoes before jumping out his window and running as fast as he could away from the house. He wasn't sure if his dad was going to come back and see he was gone, but at the moment he didn't care he just wanted to get out of there.

He ran full speed down the street nonstop. He wasn't really sure where he was going, as long as it wasn't there, he didn't care. He heard his phone ringing and stopped long enough to pull it out of his pocket he flipped it open without checking to see who it was, since he was pretty sure it would be his dad.

"Hello?" he asked out of breath and sobbing slightly. He hadn't noticed, but he was still crying.

"Zexy? What's wrong?" Came a friendly voice from the speaker.

"Dem! Can I come over?" he asked sobbing slightly leaning against a light post.

"Yeah, let me come get you! Are you home?"

"No.. Are you sure you don't mind? I'm at Baltimore Park.." he said panting a little catching his breath as he started walking towards the park that was actually across the street from where he was.

"I'll be right there..." Demyx said hanging up the phone and throwing on his shoes without bothering to put pants on since he had been about to go to bed himself and was in his boxers. He didn't care, he just wanted to be sure Zexion was okay.

He drove pretty fast down the back road to the park, he was normally a really safe driver, but Zexy had sound so upset he couldn't stand it. When he stopped in front of the park he saw Zexion get up and approach him and smiled. "Zexy!" What happened, why aren't you home?" he asked as Zexion climbed into the truck.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Zexion started crying again as he slid over hugging Demyx and hiding his face in his shoulder as he cried.

"Zexy.." Demyx cooed running his fingers through his hair. "Come here.." he whispered pulling the other boy closer.

Zexion did as he was told slipping a little closer to Demyx so he was practically in his lap. "Dem?" he asked sniffling as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Hmm?" Demyx asked smiling as best he could even though he was worried as he ran his hands through Zexion's hair.

"I think I love..." he said as he looked away away from Demyx nuzzling into his shoulder.

Demyx smiled kissing the top of his head. "Good, because I KNOW I love you.." he whispered causing Zexion to look up at him questioningly. After a moment of looking at him rather dumbfounded Zexion smiled leaning up and kissing Demyx.

Demyx kissed him back before holding him close to his shoulder glad to see he wasn't crying anymore. "Let's go, are you sure you don't need anything from your house?" Demyx asked adjusting Zexion so he could drive, but still hold him.

"Not right now... Maybe when my dad's not home..." he whispered closing his eyes tight trying not to cry again.

"What'd that asshole do now?" Demyx spat he knew full well Zexion's dad was jerk, but not half as much as he thought he did. Zexion told his friends some of the things his dad did, mostly the yelling, but he never let them see the bruises or told them he touched him since until tonight he hadn't actually hit him anywhere you could see it.

Zexion closed his eyes and cried silently as he hid his face in Demyx's shoulder. Demyx was pissed seeing Zexion like that. It was so sad, he stopped at a stop light and tilted his chin up to kiss him, and for the first time actually saw the huge bruise on his cheek.

"Zexy!" he cooed lightly brushing his thumb over the bruise causing his boyfriend to wince. "He hit you?" Demyx asked his normally bright smile wiped completely off his face. He was almost shaking he knew that Saix was a jerk, but this just seemed extreme.

Zexion started shaking and nodded. "He was drunk..."

"That's no excuse!" Demyx informed him pulling him close and hugging him.

"I know..." Zexion said looking down unable to meet his friends eyes.

"It's not your fault..." Demyx chimed seeing Zexion looked kind of ashamed. he looked up and noticed the light was turning yellow again and drove off realizing they'd sat through the entire green light. Good thing it was late and no one was behind them.

Zexion stayed close to Demyx but out of the way of his driving he let himself slip down so he was laying with his head in Demyx's lap curled up slightly watching his feet hit the pedals. He smiled "Dem?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"What?" Demyx asked suspiciously, since he couldn't see why Zexion was about to laugh.

"Why don't you have any pants on?" Zexion asked rolling over on his back so he could look up at Demyx.

Demyx rolled his eyes blushing a little, "When I called you I was in bed and I just grabbed my keys and left, I was worried about you!" he chimed as he pulled into his driveway.

"Oh, Thanks, I don't really know what to say..."

"You don't have to thank me.. I love you remember? That's what boyfriends do!"

"What save people from drunk dads?" Zexion asked as he felt the car turn off.

"That and anything else that someone could need saving from.." Demyx chimed reaching his hand down and lacing his fingers with Zexion's.

Zexion closed his eyes content to just sit in Demyx's driveway and let him play with his hair since it was comforting and making him rather tired. Demyx smiled noticing Zexion looked rather peaceful, but the realized he had no desire to sleep in his truck and they should get inside. He lifted Zexion up most of the way so he could give him a sweet kiss on the lips before helping him sit up the rest of the way.

"Come on, Let's go inside, unless you like sleeping in trucks, I mean I guess I could deal with that, but I like to think my bed is much more comfortable..."

Zexion rolled his eyes climbing out of the truck after Demyx and following him inside the house. Everyone was already asleep since by this time it was nearly ten o'clock so they walked through the house quietly sneaking up the stairs to Demyx's room. Demyx shut the door behind them and then went to flip on the light but Zexion grabbed his hand before he could.

"What are you doing?" Demyx asked as he felt himself being pulled into Zexion's arms with the lights still off.

"What do you think I'm doing? Making out with my boyfriend of course..." he chimed leaning in and claiming said boyfriends lips with his own as he backed Demyx over to the bed.

"Oh okay, I guess I could deal with that.." Demyx chimed as Zexion broke the kiss to get them both up on the bed comfortably.

"I'm glad.." Zexion said trying not to laugh as he pushed forward in turn pressing Demyx into the bed. Demyx didn't mind he just let his hands slip up and slid under the back of Zexion's shirt then back down to trace along his pants. He frowned pulling away from the kiss.

"This isn't fair!" he whined nuzzling into Zexion's cheek. Zexion didn't move and just looked down at the bed confused as to what was so unfair.

"What isn't?" he asked trying to clarify things.

"You have more clothes on than me!"

Zexion sighed and shook his head. "I guess we'll just have to fix that then won't we?" he asked pulling back smiling at the dirty blonde haired boy who seemed to brighten up, not that he could see him all that well in the dark. He reached between them and started to undo his pants, but Demyx stopped him.

"Can I do it?" he asked in a voice that sounded like actually had some doubt that Zexion would let him.

Zexion smiled moving his hand away. "Go for it..." he beamed slipping his hand up the front of Demyx's shirt as the boy did as he was told. He slipped Zexion's pants off well until the got caught at his shoes. Zexion just laughed kicking his shoes off and the pants went with them. With that he leaned back in claiming Demyx's lips again.

Demyx whimpered into the kiss as he felt Zexion's hand slip further up his shirt and tweak one of his nipples lightly. Zexion loved to hear Demyx whimpering for him so he decided it would be good for both of them if he got rid of Demyx's shirt, and he did tossing it somewhere in the room when he got it off.

Demyx being the kinda guy he was decided it was only fair that if he had his shirt off Zexion's needed to come off to so before he let him claim his lips again he got rid of his boyfriends shirt letting it join his somewhere in his dark bedroom. Once both of their shirts were out of the way the two boys went back to ravishing each others mouths as their bare chests pressed together rather tight since neither of them could seem to get enough of touching the other.

After kissing for sometime the need for air got the best of Demyx and he reluctantly pulled away panting slightly as he caught his breath against the crook of Zexion's neck, placing light kisses there as he did so.

Zexion smiled panting slightly himself, but not as half as taken back as Demyx was. He gently pushed Demyx back against the pillow and kissed his way down his neck to his chest nuzzling into the spot where he felt his racing heart beat the strongest. He kissed him there before kissing over and taking one of nipples in his mouth as he shifted so he was straddling Demyx's slowly growing erection. He ground lightly into into his friend as he nipped and licked at his nipple.

"Oh gahh.." Demyx whimpered trying to keep himself quiet for the sake of his sleeping family, but he wasn't all that good at it. Zexion smirked around the nipple in his mouth grinding into Demyx a bit more teasingly gaining a bit louder moan. He sighed not wanting to wake anyone up and get them both in trouble. He slid his hand up to Demyx's mouth letting him bite it rather than biting his lip which he was pretty sure the other teen was doing.

Demyx almost laughed as he released his lower lip from his teeth taking Zexion's middle finger in his mouth sucking and nipping at it lightly managing to keep himself quiet the next time he felt Zexion grinding against his now painfully hard erection.

"Don't tease.." he managed to get out through raged breaths letting Zexion's fingers slip from his mouth taking a small trail of saliva with them. "I need you..." he whimpered kissing Zexion's palm lightly.

Zexion frowned since he meant to tease Demyx, well not into begging he just wasn't sure exactly how far his friend was willing to let this go. "You need me?" he asked swallowing hard. "Exactly what do you need me to do?" he asked honestly unsure as to what he should do.

"Don't make me say it..." he pleaded whimpering slightly as Zexion sat up causing a bit more friction in very sensitive places.

"Aww Dem, I'm not playing, I mean I have some ideas as to what you mean, but I don't want to take this to fast if you don't want to.. I mean whatever you want I'm cool with I just need to know so I don't piss you off by trying anything to soon.

Demyx smiled seeing Zexion was being sincere, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He'd be perfectly okay if Zexion took him right then and there, but he couldn't tell him that.

"I don't care what we do, I love you just-- touch me.." he whimpered arching his back slightly his erection getting exceptionally uncomfortable.

Zexion still didn't want to risk it so he just leaned in claiming Demyx's lips again as he reached down slipping off the other boys boxers and tossing them aside as he toyed with Demyx a little before moving to remove his own boxers. Demyx slapped his hand away doing it for him before letting his hands slip back up to Zexion's shoulders.

Zexion smirked leaning in moaning slightly into the kiss as their erections rubbed together. His breathing started getting erratic as he kissed Demyx a little more lustfully rocking against him slowly at first. He reached one hand down pressing their members together as he rocked a bit faster. It was a good thing they were still kissing because he was catching most of Demyx's louder moans and whimpers in his mouth.

"Mmm Zexy..." Demyx moaned rather loudly into Zexion's mouth as he came all over both of them. Zexion moaned slightly himself as he rocked into Demyx a couple more times before finding his own release and letting it mix with Demyx's over both of them and his hand.

"Love you.." he whispered against Demyx's lips before pulling away and bring his hand up. Demyx smiled taking the soiled hand and cleaning it up for him licking and sucking around it until it was clean.

Demyx let Zexion have his hand back before pulling the blanket up over them ignoring the fact that they were both still a mess. he didn't care he was tired. Zexion smiled pulling Demyx close to his chest and running his now clean hand through Demyx's slightly sweaty hair.

"Hey Zexy?" Demyx asked while yawned.

"Hmm?" Zexion asked ignoring the fact he still hated that nickname.

"I think I figured out why your dad was being a jerk off tonight.." he said smiling against Zexion's chest.

"Oh really, why then?"

"Because he was really an alien clone..." Demyx said very matter of a factly.

"What?" Zexion asked laughing, "You are so fucking random kid..."

"Kid? I'm not even a year younger than you!" Demyx whined looking up at Zexion semi pouting.

"I know... You're so weird though.. Are you sure you're not twelve?"

"NO! I'm almost 18 jackass and besides if I'm twelve you're a pedophile.."

"Good point.. Go to bed.." Zexion said closing his eyes.

"You can't tell me when to go to bed! You're not the boss of me..."

Zexion laughed and ignored him deciding it was easier that way.

"Don't ignore me! Wake up!" Demyx spat rolling over so he was on top of Zexion.

Zexion popped one eye open raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend who was now straddling him. "I am awake, but I suggest you stop that..."

"Stop what?" Demyx asked a little confused.

"Straddling me like that, keep that up and I won't be able to keep my hormones under wraps any longer."

"This is you with your hormones under wraps?" Demyx chimed raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Do you have any idea how close I was to pounding you into this bed?"

"Really?" Demyx asked sounding kind of hopeful.

"Yeah?" Zexion asked a bit confused.

"Zexy?"

"Hmm?"

"Take me?"

"Gladly!" Zexion beamed flipping them over so he was on top again.

"GO TO BED!" came accompanied by a thump on the wall from the room next door.

Zexion froze not sure who's room that was.

"Shut up Hayner, you go to bed." Demyx spat hitting the wall back.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SLEEP WHILE YOU'RE BOINK---" He was abruptly cut off by a much older voice.

"If you boys don't go to bed right this instant and quit yelling, you're gonna be sorry!" Demyx's dad growled in a sleepy voice.

"We better go to bed..." Zexion whispered rolling off of Demyx and pulling him close again.

"Yeah, I guess..." Demyx sighed nuzzling into Zexion and closing his eyes.

----------

The end.. maybe I've already got complaints on AFF for ending it like this so if you guys complain too, I'll update and think of someway to really end it.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
